


Marina, la sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata [1]
Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Carnivore, F/M, Mermaids, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 20. Rating Arancio.Fandom: SinbadParole: 514.Titolo: Marina, la sirena





	Marina, la sirena

Marina, la sirena

 

Sirene d’acqua balzavano dalla superficie del mare, l’acqua era resa aranciata dalla luce del tramonto.

Attraverso i loro corpi evanescenti s’intravedeva il sole incoronato da nuvole tinteggiate di rosso rubino.

La nave pirata le aveva avvistate sulla loro rotta.

Il Capitano, Sinbad, notò che una delle sirene era in carne ed ossa, per metà umana, e stava nuotando celermente verso di loro.

< Sono rapito dalla sua bellezza. I tratti del suo viso sono dolci, ma ha un piglio deciso. È abituata ad affrontare le tempeste, ma sembra nata solo per amare > pensò il marinaio.

La sirena indossava un diadema di perle con al centro incastonato uno zaffiro, che le impreziosiva i lunghi capelli scuri.

La sirena iniziò a cantare, tutti i suoi uomini iniziarono a ridacchiare, ipnotizzati dalla musica. Ridacchiavano e si abbracciavano, danzando con movimenti da ubriachi, prima di cadere sul ponte di legno, baciando l’aria.

Sinbad ridacchiò e si accasciò contro il timo della nave, con un sorriso ebete sul viso e gli occhi socchiusi.

< Non ho mai sentito una voce così gentile prima. Ti farebbe dimenticare qualsiasi battaglia > pensò.

Marina aveva iniziato a nuotare intorno alla nave, con tutta la sua voce, tenendo note lunghe e seducenti.

Sinbad era scosso da tremiti, mentre sentiva il suo corpo venire invaso da colpi di calore, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

< Mi sento così rilassato, affascinato direi. La sua voce è fantastica come tutto di lei. Chissà se anche le sue braccia sono accoglienti, calde e morbide >. 

“La tua pelle è così bella, morbida, pallida come la neve. Ti va di peccare un po’ con me?” chiese. Si avvicinò al bordo della nave, ridacchiando, ignorando l’abbaiare del suo cane Scheggia.

Il suo Vice si era crollato contro l’albero maestro, flettendo i muscoli, passandosi la mano sulla testa priva di capelli dalla pelle nera, dicendo: “Vieni, parleremo d’amore”.

La canzone della sirena proseguì, stregando gli uomini, risuonando delicata nelle loro orecchie, mentre il sorriso di Sinbad si faceva sempre più largo ed ebete. 

Chiuse gli occhi e avanzò, con le braccia spalancate, guidato dalla musica schivava i suoi compagni, non inciampando al loro contrario. Si fermò sul limitare del ponte ed iniziò a spogliarsi, denudandosi completamente, si vedeva che era fortemente eccitato e il suo intero corpo vibrava desideroso.

< La canzone mi dice cosa devo fare, mi chiama a sé. Sembra accarezzarmi, dolcemente, cheta le mie ansie > pensò.

“Amiamoci in modo maturo, mia deliziosa ammaliatrice...” disse.

Il cane gli morse una caviglia, cercando inutilmente di trattenerlo, Sinbad lo calciò via, facendolo fuggire con una serie di guaiti.

" _Aaaah_ …” si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, mentre sentiva la melodia farsi sempre più forte e vicina. Si lasciò cadere dalla nave, Marina lo abbracciò e lui cercò di baciarla, lei ricambiò il bacio e lo condusse con sé nelle profondità marine.

< Vieni con me, dalle mie sorelle, nella nostra baia. Le tue ossa riposeranno con quelle degli altri marinai > pensò. Si allontanò verso l’orizzonte, il tramonto aveva reso l’acqua del mare rosso sangue.


End file.
